gran_turismofandomcom-20200223-history
Nissan SKYLINE GT-R (R32) '91
Gran Turismo 2 Gran Turismo 4 Gran Turismo PSP Gran Turismo 5 Gran Turismo 6 |manufacturer = Nissan |year = 1991 |drivetrain = |engine = RB26DETT |torque = 260.38 lb-ft |power = 276 BHP |pp = 451 PP |speed = 5.7 seconds |distance = 13.882 seconds |topspeed = 182mph (292kph) |0-60 = 5.555 seconds |gt5type = |gt6type = |weight = |ptwratio = |kg|lb|abbr=on}} per horsepower |length = 4545mm |width = 1755mm |height = 1355mm |displacement = 2568cc }} The Nissan SKYLINE GT-R (R32) '91 is a Road car produced by Nissan. It appears in every main Gran Turismo game to date excluding Gran Turismo 3: A-Spec and Gran Turismo Sport. Colors There are seven colors available for this vehicle: * Gun Gray Metallic * Black Pearl Metallic * Grayish Blue Pearl * Spark Silver Metallic * Crystal White * Dark Blue Pearl * Red Pearl In-game description "The mid-model R32 after the minor model change, with additional safety measures." Acquisition GT1 This car can be purchased at the Nissan Used Car dealership for around 26,000-34,000 Credits. A special colored variant of this car is the prize for winning the Hard-Tuned Car Speed Contest. The special colored variant has a chance of 1/2 (50% of probability) to come as a prize car. GT2 This car can be purchased at the Nissan Used Car dealership for around 23,000-29,000 Credits. GT4 This car can be bought at the Used Car Showroom (Early '90s) for around 15,700 Credits. The exact price of the car may vary depending on the mileage. GTPSP This car can be purchased for 45,100 Credits. GT5 As a Standard car, the Nissan SKYLINE GT-R (R32) '91 can be purchased from the Used Car Dealership for 32,632 Credits. It is a Level 5 car. GT6 This car can be purchased for 45,100 Credits. It is a simplified car. Pictures -R-Nissan_SKYLINE_GT-R_(R32)_'91_(GT1).jpg|A Nissan SKYLINE GT-R (R32) '91 with racing modifications applied in the original Gran Turismo. Like any other variant of the Nissan Skyline GT-R (R32) available in the game, it has a livery based on the Calsonic-sponsored "Team Impul" cars entered in the JTCC. This racing modification is available in two color schemes: Red and Blue. Nissan_SKYLINE_GT-R_(R32)_'91_(Special_Color).jpg|The special colored variant of the Nissan SKYLINE GT-R (R32) '91 in the original Gran Turismo. -R-Nissan_SKYLINE_GT-R_(R32)_'91_(GT1)_(Special_Color).jpg|The special colored variant of the Nissan SKYLINE GT-R (R32) '91 in the original Gran Turismo, with racing modifications applied. It differs from its regular counterpart for the gold rims. -R-Nissan_SKYLINE_GT-R_(R32)_'91_(GT2).jpg|A Nissan SKYLINE GT-R (R32) '91 with racing modifications applied in Gran Turismo 2. It now appears to be based on the #12 car driven by Kazuyoshi Hoshino and Toshio Suzuki, who achieved a 1st place finish in the 1990 JTCC season. File:NR32NL--.jpg|The vehicle banner as it appears in Gran Turismo 1 File:Nr32nl--.png|The vehicle banner as it appears in Gran Turismo 2 Notes Category:GT1 Cars Category:GT2 Cars Category:GT4 Cars Category:GTPSP Cars Category:GT5 Cars Category:GT6 Cars Category:Nissan Cars Category:Cars accepting dirt tyres Category:1990s automobiles Category:Coupes Category:Cars with a one-make race Category:Turbocharged Cars Category:4-wheel steer cars Category:Wangan Midnight Cars Category:Cars with special colors Category:Level 5 Cars